


Teasing Mom

by inookei_22



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 23:44:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3548108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inookei_22/pseuds/inookei_22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yabu come to Inoo's residence to give a visit for Kei. Then he has an quite interesting conversation with Kei's mother, but Kei doesn't like the conversation. Even Keiri involves in the conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teasing Mom

**Title:** Teasing Mom  
 **Rating:** PG-15  
 **Pairing:** Yabu/Inoo (InooBu)  
 **Genre:** Romance, a little comedy  
 **Summary:** Yabu come to Inoo's residence to give a visit for Kei. Then he has an quite interesting conversation with Kei's mother, but Kei doesn't like the conversation. Even Keiri involves in the conversation.

\----------------------------------------  
Color Coding for this fic will goes like this :  
This is for Kei  
This is for Yabu  
This is for Keiri  
This is for Kei’s mother

\-----------------------------------------

Jump is having a day off, well mostly this day off is about visit their family after a long tour. Everyone having a day in their house, including Kei. He is having a usual day in his house, with his sisters busy with phones, and parents with works, well at least his mother is home. He was a bit lonely so he decided to text some friends. Still, texting friends don’t make him free from his boredom.

“Kei, Kota comes to visit you.” Said Kei’s mother while leading Kota to living room, where Kei is. Kei sure shock, he didn’t get any notice for this.

“Why are you here?” Kei asked.

“What kind of question is that? It’s impolite, Kei!” His mother warned him, and then she left to take some drinks.

“I just come to visit. If you don’t like it I can go home.” Said Yabu teasingly, well he knows Kei don’t want that. Kei shook his head, shows disagreement.

“No, stay. I’m a bit lonely right now. With sisters busy with phone and mother having house work to do too.” Kei reasoned out.

“Why don’t you help her?” said Yabu while sit beside Kei.

“I’m still tired.” Again, he reasoned, then Kei’s mother bring them drinks, served it and sit across them. It looks like Kei’s mother wants to have a chat for a while.

“Kota, arigatou nee, you came to visit.” Said Kei’s mother. “I heard you take care of Kei so much.” She continued and giggle. Kota just smiled, and Kei got some bad feeling about this.  
“Anou nee, my little Kei here is always be so troublesome. When he was 6, he was missing in the middle of a zoo, then he cried cutely, making everyone around him panic, he didn’t stop crying until finally I found him in the police station. He was really cute. Also someone who hates unfamiliar surrounding” Kei’s mother giggles again.

“Mom!” said Kei while he blushes. Well, mother sometime do this kind of thing, right? I mean telling embarrassing stories. Yabu laugh hearing what Kei’s mother tells him.

“Indeed. He also almost cried when we have a tour outside Japan when I left him alone in the hotel’s dining room.” Said Yabu with smile in his face.

“Mou! Kou-chan mo?!” said Kei in very cute tone. He can’t believe that his mother and Yabu make him embarrass like that. “That was when I was a kid. And Kou, it was so scary, we just watched horror movie!” Kei defended himself.

“I know, Kei. But, you were so cute back then. “ His mother giggles again, Yabu also giggles. “Oh, and you’re so cute when you’re asleep, you keep mumbling ‘mommy’ or ‘daddy’ when you were kid. And when your sisters born, you mumbled their name. So cute.” Said Kei’s mother again.

“I guess he mumble someone he loves then?” Yabu asked nicely. Kei is blushing hard when his mother revealed that, he don’t want to ruin his ‘cool’ image in front of Yabu.

“Yes, I think even now he still mumbling in his sleep.” Said Kei’s mother followed by angelic smile.

“Mou! Yamete yo! Just let’s talk about something else!” said Kei desperately. Of course, it’s ignored by Yabu and Kei’s mother. Even worst, now his sister, Keiri, enetered their living room and join the fun.

“Ee, Kou-niichan~” Keiri happily sit beside his mother. Kei giving his sister a death glare, well because Keiri is a fan of Yabu, he just don’t want to see his sister take advantage of Yabu.

“Hi Keiri. You look nice as always.” Said Yabu, being a very polite guest. Hearing that Keiri blush a bit, and seeing that Kei became even more uneasy.

“When he was a kid, I sometime made him dress with a girl outfit. He’s super cute and beautiful. Here, I have his photo.” Kei’s mother continue their conversation and give Yabu a photo of Kei wearing a dress when he was 6 years old. Yabu took the photo but before he takes a look at it, Kei takes it from his hand.

“Come on! Don’t embarrass me like that, mom!” He still has a blush in his face. That makes Yabu laugh a little.

“Oh yeah! That’s reminds me, he cross-dressed for his high school festival. There’s this cross-dress competition and he won. Look I take a picture of it with my phone!” Keiri said excitedly and giving her phone to Yabu, this time, Yabu hold it tightly so Kei can’t takes it from him. He sees that and laugh.

“He looked pretty. No, I mean beautiful.” Yabu giggle and Kei still trying to get his sister’s phone. Then Yabu returned the phone to Keiri.

“Nee Kota, I think my son is a huge fan of you. I saw your posters tidily folded in his bookshelf.” Kei’s mother smile widely. Keiri also smile.

_‘No! He supposed to not know that!’_ Kei’s thought. He extremely blush hard. He even can’t say anything to stop his mother and his sister.

“I also saw your Uchiwa in a bag inside his closet. Then I found a plush doll of you, he keep it safely in his travelling bag.” Keiri agreeing with her mother. Yabu giggles.

_‘No! Don’t say that! Arg! I hate you guys!’_ Kei thought again.  
“Stop Saying those! It was just from fans, I can’t just throw it away!” he yelled a bit. But of course no one listen to him.

“He’s so cute nee.” Said Yabu while smiling.

“Mou! Kou-chan too, stop!” Kei’s reach his limit, he leaves them, he run towards his room. He’s not crying or anything, he’s just embarrassed too much, He can’t help blushing so hard. He doesn’t want anyone know that he is blushing so he run to his room, and slam the door.

“See, he’s so cute. Nee, Kota-kun, can chase after him for me, please? Just go to his room, up stairs. You know right? You have sleepover few weeks ago after all.” She said nicely. But of course, it’s on purpose. Yabu just nod and excuse himself to go upstairs. He goes to Kei’s room, and opens the door, it’s not locked.

“GO HOME!” Kei said angrily. With pout in his mouth. Yabu just smile and approach Kei who’s lying on his bed.

“Come on, don’t pout like that~ your mother, Keiri and I was just having a warm conversation.” He reasoned out.

“I don’t like the conversation is about.” Still pouting, but now he is sitting with Yabu standing in front of him.

“I like it though~ It reveals your cute side. I know most of it, but I’m happy seeing your cross-dress photo.” Said Yabu happily as he sits beside Kei. He smiles and taps his lap. Then Kei sits on his lap, leaning his head, but still pouting.

“But it’s embarrassing.” He whines.

“Embarrassing? About what?” Yabu chuckled.

“About mumbles, cross-dress, and about you, I never knew they know too much about my things. And you shouldn’t have known about those.” Kei said it cutely. Innocent look is in his face, also a very sad look.

“I knew all those.” Yabu said then he kiss Kei’s forehead. Kei a bit shock, how did he know all this anyway? “You mumble my name in your sleep everytime, like ‘Kou-chan’ or ‘Kota’ or sometime you even said ‘Kawai Kou-chan’. You’re so cute.” Kei blush so hard, can’t even say a thing.

“I also knew you have my plush doll, you bought it when we toured to Hong Kong, right? You asked manager-san to buy it, right? I always know that it’s in your bag, all along.” Kei blush even harder.  
“You’re even more cute when you’re blushing.” Said Yabu before he kisses Kei passionately. Kei smiles after they broke their kiss, well, usually it’s Yabu who asked for more but today …  
“Can I have more please?” Kei is the one who asked it.

“Kota, you better have a sleepover for today! You can sleep in Kei’s room. I’ve inform your mother too, and she agrees to it.” Said Kei’s mother when they’re kissing.

“Yeah, you should. So I can get what I want tonight.” Said Kei as they broke the kiss. Little did they know that Kei’s mother is spying on them, and giggling so hard.

“What do you want?” said Yabu playing dump again.

“You know what I want~” said Kei seductively. His mother giggles again from outside. She knows all along about this, and yet she still plays ‘I-don’t-know-a-thing’ game. She sure supports his son though.

“Oh! You mean THAT? Didn’t you said you’re tired?” said Yabu then he kiss Kei again while pinned him on Kei’s bed.

“Well, not too tired for that~”

“Oh, and Kota, your mother leave a note she said : ‘Don’t be too harsh’!” said Kei’s mother from the door, and leaving down stairs. They shock and jolts for a moment.

“I think they find out about us.” Kei said “But they seems fine with it.” He continued then he kisses Yabu again. Yabu smiles as they kiss and the night goes on~  
~End~

\----------------------------------------  
Hi again~  
So what do you think?  
I get the idea when I watch a video, Ya Ya Yah video, the session when Massu and Shoon in, yes AiQ~ XD  
Please leave me a comment~  
I'll be glad to get it from you~  
And of course ...  
Thanks for reading~


End file.
